


Demons

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Swearing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Trevor has his demons. Sypha and Alucard try to get him to open up so they can help.





	1. Stars

Sypha sighed as she found Trevor down by the creek, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well?” she asked accusingly.

“Well what?” Trevor snapped, taking another swig from his flask.

“You’re getting drunk again!” she yelled.

A few weeks into their trip, and already their arguments were nearly constant.

“So?”

“So you’re putting us all in danger!”

He rolled his eyes and took another sip, staring ahead at particularly nothing.

“You’ve already had an entire bottle of wine!” she huffed, gesturing towards the empty bottle beside him, “How much more are you going to drink!?”

“As much as it takes to make me black out.” he sighed.

“Why? Do you have problems sleeping?”

Trevor glared, before turning away and scoffing.

She stared at him for a moment, before sitting down at his side, “Would you like to talk about it?”

“Talking won’t do a fucking thing.” he slurred, “I tell you my problems and then what? You conjure a spell? Magically make my feelings disappear?” he made a show of waving his hands through the air, a mocking of her magic gestures.

“You know, talking helps people feel better sometimes.” Sypha said, throwing a pebble into the water.

Trevor went silent, averting his gaze.

“... can I tell you a story?” Sypha asked.

Trevor groaned, “Listen, telling me a story about how your parents or whoever got burned at the stake won’t make me feel better about my own family being burned alive.”

“For your information, my parents weren’t burned alive. They got sick. Very sick… I went with my grandfather to the village to find a doctor, but he had already been convicted by the Church. And when we got back…” she paused, and although she was looking at him, her eyes had a far off sort of look, “They were dead… not only that, but someone had come along and stripped their bodies of their clothes and valuables.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, before she spoke up again, “What I’m saying is, I understand that you’re feeling humiliation… but-”

“How old were you?” he interrupted, still not looking at her.

“Six years… why?”

Trevor snorted, “Sypha, you couldn’t have done a damn thing about that. What happened with my family…”

He stopped, the smile suddenly disappearing from his face.

“... you remind me a lot of my sisters, you know.”

“You had sisters?” Sypha asked, shocked.

Trevor went silent again, before looking up at the sky.

“The stars look beautiful tonight.” he observed.

“Trevor.”

“I could name some of the constellations you know.”

“Trevor, you changed the subject.”

“No I didn’t.”

Sypha groaned, sticking her lips out in a pout.

Trevor laughed, “So, you want to hear about the constellations or not?”

“... fine.”


	2. Memories and Toleration

Sypha looked at the river that stood before them, wondering how to cross.

“We could swim.” Alucard suggested.

“I thought vampires couldn’t cross water?” Trevor said, raising an eyebrow.

“First of all, I’m a dhampir.” he sighed, “Secondly, I can cross water just fine. I can swim just fine.”

“How interesting.” Trevor thought out loud.

“I can swim too.” Sypha joined in, “Arn and his brother taught me.”

Trevor smiled, deep in thought, “I taught my sisters.”

“You had sisters?” Alucard asked surprised.

“I was just as shocked as you.” Sypha commented.

“Yeah.” Trevor said, rubbing the back of his neck, “There was a lake near our home. I taught them to swim there. I actually taught them how to do a lot of things.”

“Like what?” Sypha asked, eager to know more.

“Well, I taught them to read and write and such.”

“Why didn’t you parents teach them?” Alucard questioned.

“They were busy hunting monsters and saving the country. I raised my sisters while they were gone.”

Sypha giggled, “You were actually able to raise children?”

“Of course.” Trevor huffed, “I’m a man of many talents.” 

“Amazing.” Alucard hummed, smiling.

“Alright, enough reminiscing.” Trevor sighed, putting a hand up, “Let’s just get across the river, shall we, bloodsucker?”

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“You call me names every chance you get. It’s childish and bothersome and I’d prefer not to spend this journey.”

“I have to agree.” Sypha said, “It does get rather annoying.”

Trevor groaned, “Ffffffine. I’ll stop with the fucking names.”

“Thank you.” Alucard said politely.

He could almost swear he heard Trevor mumbled a “You’re welcome” under his breath.

Alucard smiled. Perhaps Trevor wasn’t as rude as he first suspected.


	3. Promises

Trevor smiled as their meals arrived, quickly devouring the jerky without a semblance of manners.

His two companions, used to his rough nature, didn’t pay it any mind.

“I visited this tavern when I was younger.” Sypha said, “My people would cut through here often.”

“Speakers do know how to travel best, don’t they?” Alucard thought out loud, “I used to travel with my father sometimes, when I was younger.”

“Dracula traveled?” Trevor cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes. My mother encouraged him to, and whenever conditions were right, we’d all go on a trip together.” Alucard recalled, “In fact, our favorite place to visit was the beach.”

“No kidding.” Trevor said amazed, “My family went to the beach once. Before Fara was born.”

“Was Fara one of your sisters?” Sypha asked eagerly.

Trevor sighed, “Yeah. She was the youngest.”

“How old were the rest?” Alucard questioned.

“Jesus H. Christ, I’m being interrogated here, aren’t I?” Trevor laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Let’s see… Marigold was fourteen, Lorica was seven, and Fara was four. And I’m guessing you want to know their personalities too?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” Sypha lied. She really did want to know more ever since she found out about his sisters.

“Marigold wanted to be a hunter. Real spitfire she was. She was actually really good at sword fighting.” he paused to take a bite of jerky, “Lorica was a bit more relaxed. Liked researching monsters more than the idea of fighting them. We often found her asleep in the garden with the family bestiary on her face during the summer. Fara was just happy all the time. Never really fussy about anything. Then again, she was very clingy with me.”

“They sound wonderful.” Alucard commented.

“Yeah, they were…” Trevor sighed, staring off into space.

Suddenly, Sypha felt a bit guilty.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered, “I shouldn’t have made you-”

“It’s fine.” Trevor interrupted, “I’m actually glad, you know. To remember something good for once.” he stopped talking again, staring back off into space.

Alucard and Sypha exchanged a look.

“Trevor?” Alucard said worried.

Trevor didn’t respond at first, then sat back up, “Alright. I’ve decided to show you something… BUT you need to promise not to freak out.”

“Okay.” Alucard and Sypha promised at the same time.

Trevor reached into his tunic and pulled out a necklace which hung form his neck. It was was a simple string of leather, with three small bones tied to it.

Sypha gasped, “Are those…?”

“These are my sisters.” Trevor smiled, looking at the bones with a loving look neither of his companions had seen before, “I promised to take them to the beach again, before they died. I wanted to bury them there, but I couldn’t carry all three of them at the same time, so before I buried them, I took a finger bone from each of them... figured as long as a piece of them went, it’d be just as good.”

Sypha stared at the bones for a bit, before looking back to him, not really sure what to say. Alucard had the exact same look as well.

Trevor simply tucked the necklace back into his tunic before turning towards the bartender, “Hey! Another pint of ale, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor stop hiding your feelings from your friends. They're worrying about you.


	4. Broken

“Where’s Trevor?”

“I thought he was with you?”

Sypha groaned. They had just arrived in the village outside Targoviste, and it was imperative that they prepare for Dracula’s castle and the monstrosities and traps that lay inside it.

“I swear, if he is in any one of these taverns, I’m seriously going to pee in his beer.” she swore.

“Wow, I wouldn’t want to get on your bad side.” Alucard huffed.

They went inside each and every tavern, careful not to use his name, asking if the bartenders had seen a man with messy walnut hair, armed with a whip and sporting a fur cloak.

To their surprise, none of them had seen Trevor. 

But a woman sitting at one of the bars had.

“I saw a man like that walking into the woods.” she recalled, “Where the old Belmont mansion used to be.”

Sypha’s eyes widened in surprise, “The Belmont mansion was here…?”

“Yup.” confirmed the bartender, smiling proudly, “I was part of the mob who burnt it down.”

“I was out of town when it happened.” the woman sighed, “Was it a good show?”

“Very good. I even found the book they used to deal with Satan.”

“You read it?” the woman gasped.

“Nay, I can’t read, but the pictures were enough to tell me. The Mr. and Mrs. were bedridden, some sort of illness I presume, so we didn’t have to worry about them, but their three wenches on the other hand…” he paused, putting the cup he was cleaning back on a shelf, “We had quite the goose chase with them. Locked all three of ‘em in a closet and put a wardrobe in front of it. Then we burned that place of the Devil down and-”

“You MONSTERS!” Sypha screamed.

The bartender and the woman looked at her. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she was glaring angrily.

Alucard was right by her side, his hands shaking and gritting his teeth, his calm exterior broken by anger.

“You monsters…” she continued, “You murdered innocent people!” her fingers twitched, eager to cast fire onto the man, “Are you proud of yourself for killing three little girls and a bedridden couple!? Does it make you sleep better at night!? Does it!?”

“Shut up you bitch!” the bartender scowled back, “The Belmonts dealt with black magic! We had to protect our town and make examples out of them!”

“Fuck you!” Sypha snapped, “You’re all disgusting and I hope you get ripped apart by a demon and-!” she was cut off as Alucard picked her up and carried her out before things to escalate.

He set her down once they got outside, placing firm hands on her shoulders to keep her from heading back inside, “We should find Trevor. Right now.” he stated matter of factly.

Sypha huffed, but nodded in agreement.

They found a single dirt path which lead into the forest and followed it, having to hop over fallen trees every once in awhile.

After about twenty minutes of following the path, they came to a large clearing, where the remains of a once proud mansion stood.

And in the middle of it, was a once proud man, kneeling and praying as tears ran down his cheeks..

“Trevor?” Sypha called to him.

Trevor raised his head up, turning to look at them. He had such a broken look written on his face, and yet, he was smiling.

“I’m sorry… I worried you two, didn’t I?” 

They ran to him without any hesitation, sitting on either side and pulled him into a hug. 

Sypha’s hug was soft and soothing, while Alucard’s was firm and protective.

As soon as they had embraced him, he broke into hysterics, sobbing and hiccuping, burying his face into Sypha’s robes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the healing begins! :')  
> And we also got some insight into Trevor's past. It will be talked bout more in the next chapter


	5. Flames

Trevor stared into the fire, watching it dance in the light breeze.

Sypha sat by his side, keeping a hand on his shoulder, as Alucard set up their bedrolls.

“Trevor?” Sypha asked gently, “Are you alright?”

He didn’t even seem like he heard her.

She sighed, and got up to help Alucard with the bedrolls and leave Trevor to sort out his thoughts.

 

_ “Trevor?” _

_ Trevor looked up from the pot, looking down at his side where a tiny girl with messy walnut hair stood, “Yes, Fara?” _

_ “What are you cooking?” she asked, standing on her tiptoes to try and look onto the counter. _

_ “Just a stew.” he answered, stirring the pot. _

_ “I don’t like your stews.” she pouted, crossing her arms. _

_ “Really?” he hummed in thought, smirking, “Then how about I cook you instead!” he laughed, suddenly grabbing her and holding her over the pot like he was gonna throw her in. _

_ Fara clinged to him, screaming and giggling excitedly, “No! Put me down! Put me down!” _

_ Trevor chuckled, putting her back down and kissing her forehead. _

_ “You’re beard hurts!” she complained, still giggling and catching her breath. _

 

He sighed as he stood up and walked to his bedroll, reaching into his travel bag and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

 

_ Trevor smiled, relaxing as a warm breeze came through the field. _

_ “What’s a beach?” he heard Fara ask Marigold. _

_ Marigold hummed in thought, fidgeting with the hilt of her sword, “It’s like a really big lake. But the water is salty, and there’s lots of sand.” _

_ “We went there once.” Lorica commented, “But I don’t really remember it.” _

_ Trevor opened one eye, “I do. You were scared of the waves, never made it into the water.” he sat up, stretching, “It’s a nice day, why don’t we go to the lake and cool off?” _

_ “I wanna go to the beach!” Fara demanded, stomping a foot. _

_ “But the lake is nice too.” he grunted as he picked her up, walking towards the lake, “You’re getting heavy.” _

_ “I wanna go to the beach!”  _

_ Trevor sighed, kissing her cheek, “Alright, I’ll take you. Not now, but someday. When you can swim a bit better.” _

_ “Will you take me too?” Lorica asked. _

_ “I’ll take all of you.” he promised, “It’d be a nice trip.”  _

 

He barely took a breath between sips, the whiskey burning his throat as he tried to drown the memories in the rich dark liquor.

As soon as the whiskey was emptied, he reached into his bag for another bottle,only to find none. Sighing, he stood up, telling Alucard and Sypha he was going to take a piss.

He walked through the woods he used to know as home, before they had become a tangle of heartaches.

He smiled once he saw the tavern. A few pints of ale and he should sleep without trouble.

A bartender walked out, fetching something from a crate behind the tavern.

Trevor’s eyes widened as he immediately recognized the face.

 

_ He heard them screaming as the flames consumed the mansion. _

_ He tried to get to them, tried to run into the mansion, but they held him back. _

_ They beat him and screamed at the top of their lungs, of God and Justice. _

_ At one point, he felt something sharp tearing through his face. _

_ He kept fighting against them as they held him down, spat in their faces, yelled to his sisters that he was coming for them. _

_ And then the screams stopped. _

_ And he felt a sudden pain that was like no other, deep inside of him. It felt like a cold fire had ignited in his chest, dread and horror twisting his mind, and even though he could still feel every hit and punch, his mind told him he was numb. _

_ They made him watch, hoisted him up and kept screaming. He heard the words, but his mind couldn’t register them. _

_ Then they threw him down, and he made no move to struggled. _

_ They beat him, spat on him, even pissed on him, laughing and jeering. _

_ Then they left him, beaten, broken, and humiliated. _

 

Trevor drew his short sword, walking towards the bartender.

When the bartender looked up, it was too late to call for help.


	6. Understand

“He’s been gone for a while now, hasn’t he?” Sypha asked.

Alucard hummed in agreement, standing up and looking at the woods, “Think he passed out in the bushes?”

“Maybe. We better look for him.”

 

Trevor grunted as he dragged the body through the thicket, groaning as it got caught on a branch.

The bartender’s neck had been slashed open, giving him a quick and silent death.

He knew there was an old abandoned well nearby, played by it when he was little, even when told not to.

He smiled when he saw the familiar sight of the old stones, slightly relieved that no one had covered it up during his absence.

Suddenly, he heard a soft gasp behind him.

He whipped around, about to draw his sword once more, only to freeze at the sight of Sypha and Alucard.

Sypha had her hands over her mouth, while Alucard just looked at him, his face a calm mask.

Trevor stared at them, covered in blood, still tipsy from the alcohol, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. 

He flinched when Alucard started walking towards him, expecting him to scream and yell, or even hit him.

Instead, Alucard walked past him, picking up the body and heaving it over the side of the well, pushing it in.

Alucard looked back at him, still wearing that calm mask, “Let’s get back to camp, shall we?”

 

Trevor sat next to Alucard silently, watching as Sypha scrubbed the blood from his clothes.

He pulled his cloak around him tightly, hiding his nude form.

Alucard was staring intensely at him, as if waiting for him to say something.

“Why did you help me?” Trevor finally asked.

“Because I understand.” Alucard said, hand lightly touching his chest where the pink scar marked his skin.

Trevor laughed darkly, as if he had just heard a morbid joke.

“It’s true.” Alucard reassured, “It’s only just, if I ever come across any of my mother’s killers, in her name, I would-”

“It’s not about revenge.” Trevor snapped, glaring at him, “It’s my fault my sister’s died, I couldn’t save them and that is my burden, but how many more little girls do you think that man would have killed?” he asked, his voice dripping with venom, “How many others would he have killed if he thought it would get him into Heaven?”

“Trevor, it’s not your-”

Trevor huffed, “You don’t know shit. You don’t understand what I’ve been through-”

“Then help me understand!” Alucard interrupted, “Keeping this burden on your shoulders helps no one and fixes nothing. You are not guilty of any wrongdoing.”

Trevor glared at him, silently, gritting his teeth.

“My mother…” Alucard began, sighing, “I always think back to that day… wondering what I should have done differently, if I could have saved her… but ‘What if?’ is a dangerous question. So I try to remember her before… before it happened.” he looked into the distance, looking at nothing in particular, “Like how she always had a piece of hair that refused to go into place when she tied it back… or how she always smelled of the herbs from her garden…”

Trevor didn’t respond at first, but then spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper, “It’s funny, you know? I can’t remember the last words they said to me, but I remember how Lorica used to trace the illustrations while she read, with her finger, or how Fara always told me my beard hurt whenever I kissed her forehead, or how Marigold would always jump around so happily whenever she killed a beast with me…”

“It’s always the little things we remember, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… yeah it is.” Trevor sighed, looking up as Sypha handed him his clothes.

“They’re a bit damp still…” she said as she smoothed out a wrinkle.

“It’s fine.” Trevor smiled gratefully, “Thank you.”

 

_ As the trio sat together, they were unaware of the red eyes watching them in the distance, plotting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor will, quite literally, have to deal with his demons in the next chapter.  
> Sorry this one is so short TT_TT  
> But only about two chapters left if all goes according to plan! :D


	7. Fantasy

_Trevor groaned as he opened his eyes, stretching and yawning._

_He got up, heading over to his wardrobe and throwing on a tunic and some leather pants._

_He could hear the sounds of his sisters down the hall, chatting and eating breakfast, and went outside to join them._

_“Trevor!” Fara yelled, leaping into his arms, and still wearing her lilac nightgown._

_He smiled and hugged her before putting her back in her chair, “Good morning, princess.”, he said as he sat down, stealing a bun from Marigold’s plate._

_“Hey!” she yelled, “Those are mine!”_

_“I don’t see your name on them.” he smirked, taking a bite of it, “The cooks didn’t make any meat?”_

_“We’re supposed to go to the market for meat today.” Lorica reminded him._

_“Beef and goat.” Marigold stated, “Father says to not buy anything over twenty coins.”_

_“Of course.” Trevor nodded, taking another bite. “Finish up you two.” he told Marigold and Lorica before heading over to Fara’s room._

_He dresses her in a nice frilly dress and ties a ribbon in her hair, before gathering the other two and heading out._

_As he walked down the path, he suddenly got a sharp pain in his head, causing him to wince and see stars._

_But it went away quickly, so he forgot about it._

 

_Trevor chats with the butcher as he slices the meat and as his sisters chat behind him._

_“Have you found a wife yet?” the butcher asked._

_“Not yet.” he answered._

_His mother and father always tell him that when he is married, they’ll find a good wife for him, and he’ll be so good with his own children._

_From the time he turned ten, they would dress him up in his finest clothes and have him sit quietly as they talked with the parents of his potential wives. They’d make the servants bring out the best food and make sure the house was spotless. He’d often sit with the potential bride, as they both sat silently and listened to their parents brag about them and try to work out arrangements._

_He’s honestly okay with the idea of having his wife chosen for him. He’s always known from a young age that it’s his duty to settle with a good woman, and he was sure his parent wouldn’t just pick out any old wench for him._

_But so far, there had been little luck, as his family’s dealings with monsters often scared them off._

_“Well, when your parents return, tell them my cousin wants them to consider her daughter.” he smiled brightly._

_“Of course.” Trevor nodded, taking the met and thanking him, “Come on girls, let’s go!” he called._

 

_Trevor hummed as he sliced the meat for dinner, rubbing it with spices and chopping vegetables to put on the side._

_Lorica and Marigold st at the table, playing Nine Men’s Morris._

_This was usually a duty for the servants, but ever since Marigold was born, his parents stressed the importance of him caring for his sisters._

_“But why can’t the servants take care of her?” he had asked._

_“Because they are not family. Your sister needs someone who loves her to take care of her. Besides, the servants go out too often. They can bring back sickness, or perhaps even a monster.”_

_And so he took care of her, when he was barely tall enough to reach into the crib, and he sang her lullabies and fed her milk from a rag._

_“What are you thinking about?” Marigold asked._

_“About how you were so little and cute. I wonder what happened?” he jeered._

_That tease resulted in her throwing a jug straight at his head._

 

_“One more story?” Fara asked, cuddling her doll._

_Trevor sighed as he put the book away, before reaching for another one._

_He enjoyed spoiling his sisters rotten, whether it was one more book or one more swordfight._

_“Alright, how does Jack and the Beanstalk sound?” he asked, sitting back down on the stool._

_“Good.” she smiled, warm and cozy under the fur blanket Trevor had so kindly given her, as it had begun to storm, and the house became cold._

_Trevor read to her, telling her of giants who smelt blood and harps which could talk and sing._

_Suddenly, thunder shook the house, causing Fara to scream and hide under the blankets._

_“GIANTS!” she cries, whimpering and shaking._

_“There’s no giants.” Trevor reassured her, gently placing a hand on her back._

_She looked at him, not convinced._

_“Fine…” he groaned, “How about I stay next to you and make sure no giants come, okay?”_

_“Okay.” she sniffled, snuggling against him as he sat next to her._

_He smiled as she closed her eyes, looking out the window._

_He suddenly got that sharp pain again, making him want to wince and shut his eyes._

_But he notices something._

_It was black outside._

_Not the sort of darkness that comes with a storm, but an emptiness, a void._

_“What the…?”_

_“Trevor?” Fara opened her eyes, “What’ wrong.”_

_“I… I need to go see something.” he stood up, running out the door._

_“Trevor! Trevor come back!” she yelled._

_Something felt wrong. Something felt very wrong._

_He kept running but the hallway seemed endless, and Fara’s yelling kept getting louder and louder, not matter how far he ran._

_His head started to spin, it felt like his eyes were being twisted in his skull, like the worst hangover._

_Maybe Sypha could make something-_

_Sypha? Who was Sypha?_

_He gripped each side of his head, groaning and yelling in pain as his head hurt more and more._

_Sypha, who was Sypha? He didn’t remember a servant named Sypha. Her name sounded important. Maybe she had been a potential wife? Or a woman from the market?_

_Sypha._

_Sypha._

_Sypha._

_“_ **_Sypha_ ** _!”_

 

“Sypha won’t help you.” a voice behind him said.

Whimpering in pain, he turned around, and gasped.

He knew what it was the moment he saw the barely dressed woman.

“Succubus.” he hissed through his gritted teeth.

“You know, most men dream of women or riches beyond their wildest imagination.” she hummed, “But I guess you’re more of a family man, aren’t you?”

“You bitch!” he yelled, grabbing his whip.

He was too dizzy to properly aim, and missed her every time, growing more and more furious as she laughed and dodged.

The world was still spinning, and the halls started to fall apart into darkness.

“Poor, poor Trevor.” she sighed, walking around him, “Why not go back to your sisters? You can be with them, and everything will be okay. I can even bring back your parents!”

“No!” he yelled, “I need to… I need to do something!”

Something important. He had to do something with this Sypha person. And someone else. Alex? Aaron?

“Well, it couldn’t be that important if you forgot about it!” she smirked, tightening her grip on his mind. He curled up in pain, his whole body shaking with tremors.

But he kept fighting back against her illusions. Kept trying to remember what was important, recent memories, anything that could shatter the fantasy she made.

Slowly, the forest came back into view. She disappeared into shadows, apparently giving up the battle. The pain went away, and he sighed in relief as he stood up

Yes, he could remember everything now.

“Trevor? Are you okay?”

Trevor smiled as he turned around, “Yeah, I’m okay Fara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dunnnn!!!  
> Looks like the succubus had a Plan B! D:


	8. Finale

He remembered everything clearly now.

Ever since the fire, where he and Fara were the only ones to escape, they had been living on their own for the past year, struggling to survive.

But they had each other, and that was most important.

So he found an inn for them to stay at, paid the innkeeper for a room with two beds.

 

Fara looked up at Trevor as he tucked her into bed, gently brushing the hair from her face. She looked out the window, at the red sky.

Trevor followed her gaze, and frowned. He stared at the sky for a bit, before looking back to his sister.

“I think it’s be best for us to leave Wallachia.” he sighed, sitting on the foot of the bed.

“But where will we go?” she asked, cocking her head.

“I think we’ll go and find a boat for Ireland. Then we can make a home, right on the coast.”

“Where the beach is?” she yawned.

He smiles, and leans over to kiss her forehead, “Of course, and you can play in the sand as much as you want, and we’ll collect seashells to decorate the house with, and you can go to bed with the sounds of the waves.”

“I’d like that.” she smiled, shutting her eyes and turning over.

Trevor pulls the blanket over her, before retiring to his own bed for the night.

 

In the morning, Trevor only had enough coins left to buy a loaf of bread from a baker down the street.

Carefully, he tore off a piece barely big enough to fit in his palm, while he handed the rest to Fara.

They walked down the dirt road as they ate, leaving the town behind.

The woods became less and less dense, the trees old and gnarled, like the old hands of giants reaching for the sky.

“What now?” Fara asked.

“We go to Ireland, like I said.” Trevor said, “I can find a job on a ship, get us both on it.”

“Trevor?”

“Fara?”

“Can we sing a song?”

“Of course.”

 

Night was starting to fall, and there was no inn in sight.

“Shit.” Trevor muttered under his breath.

He decided to set up a quick camp under a tree, putting down his cloak to use as a blanket.

He was in the middle of making a fire, when he heard two voices calling his name, and looked to see a woman and man, one dressed like nobility, the other in Speaker robes, and both looking out of breath.

“Trevor!” The woman yelled, smiling brightly.

Trevor stepped back, a bit surprised, “Do I… know you?” he asked.

The look on the woman’s face could only be described as heartbreak when she heard him say that.

“Trevor… it’s me, Sypha! And Adrian, we were looking all over for you!”

Trevor took another step back, a little creeped out.

“Trevor?” Fara whimpered, standing up and walking to her brother’s side, clinging to him, “Who are those people?”

The nobleman’s eyes fell on Fara, eyes widening, walking toward Trevor.

“Please, Trevor. You need to listen.”

As the man spoke, Trevor noticed something in his mouth, shining in the moonlight.

 _Fangs_.

“Fara! Get behind me!” he yelled, pulling out his whip and attacking.

The man- no, the vampire, was barely able to dodge his attack, jumping the the side.

 

Alucard couldn't believe his eyes.

He had never seen Trevor fight with this much fury, it was almost unbelievable.

And when his eyes fell on the little girl, with hair too much like Trevor’s to be a coincidence, he knew why.

Sypha quickly joined the fight, freezing Trevor’s boots to the ground, and Alucard made a run at the imposter, drawing his sword.

“Trevor, listen!” she begged, “That’s not-!” she was cut short when he picked her up with and threw her against a tree, knocking the wind out of her.

 

Trevor quickly stepped out of his boots, running after the vampire that was targeting Fara.

She screamed as it leapt for her, aiming it’s sword at her heart.

He drew a knife and threw it at the vampire, hitting his mark.

 

Alucard let out a yelp as the knife pierced his back, causing him to fall short of the succubus.

She looked at him quickly, before running away, out of his reach.

He groaned in pain as he got up, grabbing, but the whip wrapped around his wrist, burning his skin and yanking up and then down.

Trevor walked over, glaring at him loathingly, kicking him in the chest, hard enough to make him yell in pain with each kick, until Alucard curled in on himself from the pain, ribs black and blue, letting go of his sword.

Trevor picked it up, using his foot to roll Alucard onto his back, aiming for his heart.

“NO!” Sypha screams, throwing herself over the dhampir.

 

Trevor glared at the woman, lowering the sword.

“Move, lady.” he ordered, “I don’t want to hurt you too.”

“Trevor, please listen!” she begged.

 

She needed to make him remember, needed to give him, something, _anything_ , that could bring him back to reality.

Then she could see the string of his necklace, partially sticking out of his tunic.

 

“Your necklace!” she yelled.

Trevor kept his glare on her, although now it looked confused.

“Count the bones on your necklace! Please!”

His necklace…? Yes, yes, he had a necklace with the bones of his deceased sisters.

How she knew about it, he didn’t know, but without taking his eyes of her, he took the necklace out of his tunic, eyeing her for a moment, before looking at the bones.

There was Marigold, Lorica, and-

He gasped as he saw the third bone, his eyes going wide. The smallest of the three.

 

“Fara…” Trevor whispered, in the smallest and saddest voice Sypha had ever heard.

Suddenly, the succubus tackled him to the ground, holding a blade to his throat.

Trevor was just as quick however, pulling out his short sword and holding it to her heart, causing them to be at a stalemate.

“Oh Trevor.” she cooed, “You were so happy, it’s such a shame things had to come to an end.”

“Fuck you.” he spat.

“Such a shame.” she tsked, “You would have died without a single care in the world.”

He felt the blade get pushed against his throat, but before he could do a thing, a fireball hit the succubus, igniting her.

She screamed as her unholy flesh burned, and Trevor took the chance to plunge his sword into her chest, causing her to let out a haunting screech, before turning to ash and disappearing into the wind.

“Trevor!” Sypha cried, hugging him tightly.

Alucard rushed over to him as well, the bruises and cuts already healing, grabbing Trevor’s face and checking him over for injuries, “Are you alright? She didn’t hurt you?”

Trevor stared at them for a moment, before speaking, his voice barely above a whisper, filled with pain, “I hurt you…”

“I’ve had worse.” Alucard reassures, “You were under a spell, it’s-”

“And Fara…” his voice breaks, a tear running down his cheek, “I forgot about her… I forgot that she-”

“It’s not your fault.” Sypha whispered, carefully wiping his tear, “It’s not your fault, Trevor. That bitch” she spat, “Is the one who took advantage of your love and grief.”

Trevor lowered his head, silent for a bit, “How did you find me...?”

“There were other succubi’s.” Alucard answered, “One impersonated my mother, the other Sypha’s grandfather.”

Sypha nodded, confirming his story, “I woke up, and I was sleeping under a tree, with Grandfather calling me. I sat with the tribe, exchanging stories. Until Alucard saved me.”

“When you live with succubi as your aunts, it’s easy to see through them.” Alucard explained, “That still doesn’t answer my question.” Trevor said.

“Well…” Sypha began, “We may have… interrogated, one of them.”

Trevor stared at her for a bit, before laughing.

“Alright.” he said, standing up, “Let’s just… go back, okay?”

“Trevor? Are you-”

“Just drop it, okay? Just… drop it.”

 

“Do we have any alcohol?” Trevor asked, rummaging through the bags.

“No.” Alucard said, poking at the fire with a stick.

Trevor muttered a curse under his breath, walking back to his bedroll.

Sypha stared at him for a moment, before walking over, “Is it your dreams that bother you?”

Trevor turned away, fluffing his pillow unnecessarily, hoping she’d just leave.

“Trevor, please, I want to help you.”

There was a hint of a whine in her voice.

“...Sypha?” he asked, “When Alucard saved you… did you wish, even for just a moment, that it was real? That you could stay?”

She looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

“Good.” Trevor mumbled.

She sat by his side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He groaned, “You’re not gonna leave me alone until we talk, are you?”

“You don’t have to talk, but I’m just gonna make sure you’re okay.”

He smiled, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You’re a good man Trevor. I see it whenever you talk about your sisters, and even when you thought you were protecting Fara. That and you come from good people.”

They sat in silence for a bit, before Sypha spoke up once more, “My grandfather told me a story about your parents. He was there.”

Trevor’s head perked up, “What do you mean?”

“He and his tribe had stopped in a village for rest. Just two days, maybe three, and they quickly heard of a child that had been taken by harpies.”

Trevor’s eyes widened as Sypha continued.

“And two monster hunters had come to save him. Belmonts, the best that ever were and will be. They stayed the night with my grandfather, and Mr. Belmont got punched by one of the Speakers after he was caught writing down a story.”

“My father told me he had only asked.” Trevor thought out loud.

“The next morning they set out to find the child. He was in a cave, in the middle of a lake. So they went in, and the next thing my grandfather knew, he heard horrible screeches. Several harpies flew out of the cave, and Mrs. Belmont killed each one with arrows. Then the last one flew out, holding the boy, who kept screaming for someone to save them, and-”

“They both leapt after him…” Trevor finished.

“Yeah… Mr. Belmont killed it with a whip, and they all fell into the water, but the Belmonts held the boy above the poisoned water, until they reached shore. My grandfather told me he’d never forget such an act of selflessness and bravery… and he didn’t forget how strong Belmonts were after hearing they both survived.”

“They survived… but they came home on the backs of the doctors who treated them. They never walked again, became bedridden. That’s how I inherited the whip so early…” Trevor whispered sadly, laying his hand on said whip, “And it fell on me to take care of my parents, and my sisters, and to go out and hunt, and buy food, and-” he broke down, bringing his knees to his chest and curling in on himself, “and I failed them…”

“No, Trevor.” Sypha hushed, hugging him softly, “You didn’t fail anyone…”

“Didn’t you ever wonder why I was the only one left alive, why they didn’t lock me in the mansion and let me burn?” he sobbed.

“Trevor-”

“I was supposed to buy the vegetables and come straight home, but I decided to stop for some whiskey, since it was a cold night… I was at the bar while they burned my home, Sypha!” he shouted, “I arrived too late, and I heard them screaming, but it was too late, Sypha! And now I’m so pathetic that I can’t even sleep without visions of fire!”

“You have nightmares?” Sypha asked.

“Not just that…” he whimpered, “If I drink enough before going to bed, I just black out for the night, but if I don’t, I wake up, and it feels like something’s suffocating me, so I open my eyes thinking it’s a robber or a monster, but there’s just… flames, and I can’t breathe, and I can’t move, and it’s terrifying, and-”

“Trevor.” Sypha stopped him, putting a finger up to his lips, “It’s okay, I can help you.”

“How? With magic?” Trevor rolled his eyes.

Sypha thought for a bit, before speaking, “How about when I feel you start to wake up, I get up and make sure you don’t open your eyes?”

“But what if you don’t wake up?”

“Then I’ll do it.” Alucard said.

Both of them turned around to look at the dhampir.

“You were listening!?” Trevor yelled, blushing rather hard.

“Sensitive hearing.” Alucard explained, “That and it’s rather hard to mind my business when you’re yelling your problems.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Sypha asked.

“I didn’t want to be rude.” he shrugged.

Trevor turned back around, sighing, “... so you’ll stop me from opening my eyes?”

“Of course.” Alucard and Sypha said at the same time.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Sypha reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He thought for a bit, before smiling and nodding, “Okay then.” he laid down, shutting his eyes and wrapping his cloak around him.

Sypha laid next to him, snuggling into her robes and cuddling against him.

Alucard sat close by, smiling as he watched them.

 

As promised, when he heard Trevor start to gasp and wake, Alucard rushed to him, telling him it was okay, to keep his eyes shut.

He could see him shutting his eyes tighter, shaking and struggling to breathe.

“Alucard?” he whimpered, feeling around with his hand.

Alucard grabbed it, running his thumb soothingly against the back of Trevor’s hand, “It’s alright, just don’t open your eyes.”

He stayed by the hunter’s side until the episode passed, and he fell back into peaceful slumber.

The next morning, neither of them spoke of it, but between the three, they felt closer than ever before.

 

* * *

 

The seagulls hovered above the water, searching for their meals as the waves gently rolled onto the shore, bringing forth small treasures such as shiny shells and braids of seaweed.

Trevor took a deep breath of the salty air, closing his eyes and enjoying the chill of the sea breeze.

“Trevor?”

He opened his eyes and looked over at Sypha, who’s strawberry blonde hair had grown down to her waist.

“Doing okay?” she asked, holding his hand.

“Yes, love.” he smiled, kissing her cheek, “Just enjoying the breeze.”

“Trevor?”

“Yes, love?”

“You really need to shave when we go home.” she smirked.

He laughed, rubbing at his stubble, “Why? I thought a beard would look rather nice on me.”

She shot him a glare immediately, “You grow a beard and you’re never placing another kiss upon these lips.”

“Alright, shave it is then.”

“Trevor.” Alucard called from the dunes, “It’s ready.”

Trevor looked back, putting a hand up to his necklace.

“Are you okay?” Sypha asked concerned, “If you’re not ready, we can wait a bit and-”

“No, no. I’m ready.” Trevor assured her. Taking her hand once more, they walked over to the stone cross, which barely even came up to Trevor’s hip.

Sypha took a step back, standing next to Alucard, watching as Trevor slowly removed his necklace for the first time since he made it.

“May I do this alone? Please?”

His best friend and girlfriend both nodded, walking back to the shore to leave him be.

Trevor looked at the bones, smiling sadly.

He wasn’t sure what to say. What _was_ there to say?

They could probably see where they were, or if not, they probably have their own little beach up in Heaven.

But Trevor made a promise to them, and so he kept his word.

Carefully kissing each of the bones, he knelt down, digging a small hole in front of the cross, and burying them there.

He kept smiling, even though tears were running down his cheeks, and his lips were quivering.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, crying in silence for the family he lost.

But when he was ready, he stood up and wiped his tears, taking a deep breath, and going to the family he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus tap-dancing Christ!  
> It's done!  
> The mystery as to why Trevor survived, the problem with his sleep, why his parents were bed ridden, and the satisfying death of the succubus! All done with a happy ending to boot!  
> I really hope you guys liked this, and thank you so, SO much for going on this magical journey with me <3  
> 


End file.
